Megaman ZX Genesis
by trader
Summary: After Ouroboros, a new Megaman rises, will this be enough to stop Master Thomas and the Model Ws?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Megaman, Capcom does

I made a few locations and characters of my own

The dream came true

_Laughter….it was what I heard, I look up to find a buster pointed at me it was a strange buster for it had multiple holes instead of one and it was attached to a strange armored figure, his voice told me that he was a man, I blink and find him pointing at another direction, towards…_

I wake up to find myself in my bed and thought "That dream again?", I always got that dream ever since the massive attack of Mavericks, it was morning at Area C otherwise known as Innerpeace, in my home I usually wake up at dawn but I had today was going to be different ,I look in the mirror to find a tall black haired guy with light brown skin and black eyes look back, I was looking at myself , it was already a week after a massive attack from a huge flying machine which they called Ouroboros and things had started to lighten up, I take a bath, eat, dress and go outside to work

"Business as usual" I thought and head out to the my office at Path-E-Tech Corporations where they commit themselves to working nonstop just to make a living with no actual purpose, there I work as an inventor, after I sit down a girl with brown hair reaching her back and blue eyes approached me, she was about the same age as me

"Hi Dave" says the girl playfully

"Hello Ms. Lila Eveson" I say

"Awww, Dave you can just call me Lila you know" says Lila with a smile "Anyway…how's mister I got this job at the age of twelve because I'm a genius doing?"

"You're a genius yourself" I answer "You got this job at the same time as me" and then I smile at her, she was the only exception to my description of this job, she seemed more enthusiastic, committed and not to mention excited about this job than the other workers I've seen, she was the only person who was special to me, and it's true that I got this job at twelve because of my intelligence

"Yeah, I know that but they put you as my superior" she says "Which is possibly the best thing that ever happened to me" and then she reaches in her pocket for something and places it on my desk and greets "Happy 13th Birthday" while I stare at her gift in shock, it was a watch with black and gold designs, "I know it's not much but…."

"I like it, thank you Lila" I say to her while holding the watch and putting it on my wrist, I had to admit that it looked pretty good, I look at her in time to meet her eyes, after a while we look away from each other and she left me to wonder why I act like this when she's around

I have been working here for almost a year, all the technology being created and all the stress must be getting to me, I better relax later or I might get sick and miss work, starting to work at my desk I begin typing in my computer I come across a few pictures of the Ouroboros incident from the beginning to the end and in each picture there are always Mavericks, bullets and airships but one particular photo catches my attention, it was photo of the crashing of Ouroboros and coming out of it were what seem to be shooting stars, I zoom the photo to see objects that seem to be made of metal only in different colors

"Why would the company have these?" I ask myself and continue my work. As I worked I took note of those objects and the airship then suddenly my brain started showing information that I didn't know before and two words appeared after it, Guardians and Biometal, I snap out of the trance and continue my work knowing more about those photos than I did before

Nighttime

I went home and went to sleep and as I slept I dreamt it again only with more detail showing that the armored figure's armor was colored with black and gold and his buster was covering his wrists, his helmet had spikes on his ears that go up, the joints were gold, his feet were armored also black, his gloves were black, his body armor had a golden line running across his sides forming an upside-down T and he wasn't pointing with his buster, he was pointing with his finger from me to the side and mumbled something that I could hear

"Save them" he said

And I wake up to find it was still night and went to sleep trying to forget the dream but somehow I couldn't, I walk toward the window and look outside, the city is illuminated with lights and I spot something different, I see Mavericks grouping outside the city wall, I look at them and then I see a bright light then after a while I hear explosions, I go back inside and tried to sleep on my bed wondering what those explosions meant

Meanwhile, outside the city wall a red armored figure was destroying Mavericks, as she destroys the last one his phone like thing in his ear starts to ring(I shall dub this Transmitter)meaning he has a call and he answers it "Vent is everything alright?" asks the voice "Yeah, no worries Praire, I'm heading back there now" was Vent's reply little did they know that another group of Mavericks are entering the city in another part

"Too much noise!" I shout while swatting away my blanket and opening my eyes, it was morning, I was awakened to the noise outside, I look out the window to see the commotion and saw an army of machines "Mavericks!" I say to myself taking in the shock and noise was coming from them stomps, gun shots, screams, explosions…"Wait a minute…explosions!" I recognized the same sound that was made last night, I look around and I spot a red figure then my brain once again reveals information this time showing the word Megaman, then I see hostages being taken to a building, one of them had brown hair and blue eyes and were being taken to the Path-E-Tech Corporation building and at once a single thought races to my mind, "Lila!"

"I have to go in there and save her" I think to myself as I grab one of my inventions, a long blade made of energy then at once I step out and run towards the Path-E-Tech building slashing away Mavericks that come at my direction and I realize why not use one of its special functions and with that I locate the dial located at the handle and twist it till I see spot the word "Tele" and I stab the ground and focus at the image of my office and in an instant I arrive transport there and continue defending myself from attacks

Mean while outside the building Vent was continuously fighting of Mavericks while giving a call to Praire

"Praire we have a problem" says Vent in Model ZX form "We have civilian entering a building full of Mavericks with hostages"

"This is bad I'm calling Ashe help you" says Praire in a worried voice and Vent groans, the last time he saw her she beat him badly during training and couldn't look at her for a week

Later Ashe arrives in her Megamerged form with Model A, runs up to to Vent and starts fighting off Mavericks at a quick pace

"Glad you could make it" says Vent while slashing off another off another two Mavericks

"Well it was a boring day at Hunter's Camp" replies Ashe while blasting three Mavericks

The shooting and slashing continues until the Mavericks start retreating

Meanwhile at the building I was still fighting, I was getting tired but I had to continue fighting

"If they were taken hostage, where would they put them?" I ask myself as I run around the building until I come across a big door "Of course, the basement" I look inside and find the hostages at one side and one of them was Lila, I sigh in relief and enter the room

"Hello there little reploid" a voice said as I walk in

The door shuts behind me and the lights flick on revealing the source of the voice

"I' am Gassere the Skunkroid" says a Maverick with a black body with a white stripe in her middle, she had green eyes and a tail and also a mask covering her face and spikes on her back and she also has armor "Very interesting that you fought your way through those Galleons considering that you're an ordinary human"

She attacks with her spikes, I manage to dodge the first one but she quickly follows up with another set this time hitting me and damaging me a bit and she laughs

"Nighty night" she says as she fires her spikes above me and it explodes, knocking me out, while unconscious I see the dream again only that everything is seen, the laughter is from Gassere, the on the side was the hostages and the figure was….me, but why? "Because you're very special" says a voice and then all of it disappears leaving me and a glowing floating object "I am Model G, also known as Gaia but you may call me G, I was created by the hopes and dreams of humans and reploids alike, I am the earth itself, all its memories are stored in me" it says "And you are my partner and Biomatch" and I wake up to find Vent and Ashe fighting Gassere, shooting and slashing and dodging and trash talking and laughing, I look around for my blade to find it glowing, I touch it and it changes shape, "Model G" I whisper to myself "Shout Megamerge" says a voice in my head

"Model G, is that you?" I say but I get no response then I look around and see the two fighting Gassere, they looked very tired, I had no choice

"Megamerge!" I shout and in response Model G said "Biolink established! M.E.G.A. system online" then I was covered in light then as fast as it appears it disappears leaving me in armor, the same one in my dreams, I look at them and they seem to busy to notice what happened, I lunge forward and start blasting her back, she recovers form the attack and starts to dodge the others, "I need something to hold her still" I think to myself as I keep shooting with Ashe and Vent, "Why not use my ability?" asks Model G through my head "It's called Memory Access, just think of something and you'll see" and I think of restricting chains then I see Gassere bound up in chains then I think of an exploding sword, I get it and ram It through her chest, leave it there and walk away as she blows up while Ashe and Vent stare at me

"They're staring at you" says Model G while I walk

"I know that G but I…." I say then I black out and next thing I wake up on a bed and I feel like throwing up, I find that the I'm on is not my own and this was not my room "Good, you're awake" says Model G as he floats near me and then I hear a door sliding open and G quickly hides while Ashe and Vent walk in

"How are you doing?" says Vent while approaching me

I try to sit up but I couldn't move an inch so I lay there looking at their faces until I answer "I'm fine"

"So where is he?" asks a voice "I can't see him" says another "He's here somewhere" says one more

Then three objects float out, I suddenly recognize them as Models A, Z and X "Ah, so you're the new one" says X while floating towards me and Z follows along with A

"New what?"I ask "I believe you already know the answer to that" says G as he floats out of hiding "I believe we have never met before, I am Model G" he says to the others "I know who all of you are, no need for introductions" he turns to me and says "Since you have access to all memories then you should know by now" and indeed I do

I look around for an excuse to for them to leave but because of my exhaustion I couldn't, little while later they left me and then comes in a young blonde about 14 years with blue eyes and was clad in pink clothing with gemlike things, "Oh great another visitor" I thought "At least they care" answers G and she sits down next to me "Hello, my name is…" she starts but I interrupt by saying "Prairie the current leader of the Guardians, I know" I don't know why I'm acting like this, I just wanted out of here for some reason "Can I get out of here right now?" I ask impatiently, she shakes her head and walks out "Well, that was a bit awkward"

Meanwhile, outside the room I was in, a rather active conversation was taking place involving Vent and Ashe who seem to be arguing, I can only understand a few words like: home, training, him. Turns out that they were actually going to train me, I try to get up but they enter before I even got the chance which was quite bothersome until Ashe talks to me, "Bad news, your home got burned during the attack" she says, I had no idea that my home burned to a crisp during that short while "So we were thinking of letting you stay here" says Vent "Least we can do for helping us back there"

"No thanks" I say while trying to stand up and eventually succeed "2 reasons: 1. I'm getting a little airsick and 2. I have my own life" and with that I jump to the window followed by a loud crash and feeling a strong breeze up my face,

"G…." I ask with a little bit of fear

"Yes?" he asks

"Why did I jump out the window of an airship which was currently flying 6500 ft. and currently 1200 miles from land instead of taking a Trans-Server or asking them to land?"

G thought for a while and said "Because you thought of making a dramatic exit?"

"FUCK YEAH!" I answer while doing a few skydiving tricks till I realized I needed a parachute

"Megamerge!" I shout and use the Memory Access to create a parachute and land on an island which happened to contain one of Master Albert or rather Albert's labs

"Oh the irony"

**A/N I will now include swears in my stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trader: I'm back here to bring another chappy on this storiea**

**Garnet: When you gonna include me?**

**Trader: Probably in the end or this chapter**

**Garnet: I don't know if I should say "YAY!" or "What?"**

**Anyways, I don't own Megaman**!

I was on the island making obscene hand gestures that I hoped the Guardians would(NOT) see, later I explored the island and don't forget, I know almost everything so I was able to navigate around with ease until I stumble across a cave which was an ass full of Mavericks which I only realized till I got in

"Oh shit!" I shout while shooting a Maverick down, minutes later I started to get annoyed

"Eat Beta Pummel BITCHES!" and punch the ground sending each one to explode "Not bad, and that was just weak for me" I say while looking at the debris and walk further into the cave and come across a big silver door, it opens as I come closer of course what I didn't expect is to see two figures, one wielding a scythe while the other wields a staff

"Great, Prometheus and Pandora some of the most dangerous people to be around with" I mutter while they turn around faster than you could say die. I level my gun which I now will call G-Rev at them which I just noticed I had two

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Prometheus asks as he prepares to block if I shoot

"I could ask the same thing if I weren't stuck on this room with you two" I reply as Pandora sends icicles flying at me which I deflect with just a finger and send it flying towards them, I managed to get Pandora but Prometheus was slicing through like a heated knife on butter, he lifted, charged and brought down his scythe

I had time to give a small "WTF!" before blocking the entire thing with my wrist while my free hand made contact with his gut, sending him flying to the wall next to Pandora who was kneeling down in exhaustion

Wait….they're usually powerful and not to mention very destructive, and also one thing was bothering me, according to my mind, they were absorbed by Albert during the Ouroboros incident

"Aren't you guys dead?" I ask while they both slowly stand, looking confused they stare at me "Why does everyone always stare at me?"

"What?" they asked at the same time

Heh, I guess the twins speaking together really does happen….Wait, they're siblings not twins

"You're fragments of your past selves aren't you?" I ask and they lower their weapons "Remains of the ones that Albert absorbed, Cyber-elves" I get the sense I was right "Are you gonna haunt Ashe and Grey until they're scared shitless?" course I knew Model A, Z and X had two chosen ones "Probably include Vent and Aile"

"Who?" asks Pandora. They lost their memories, probably got absorbed and erased by Albert and now I am currently staring at siblings who had lost their memories, pity.

"Well, you guys gonna stay here or come with me?" I ask "I could use some companions" while later I was outside the cave being bombarded by questions "AUGH! G could you tell me how to get of this island?" I ask to my Biometal who seemed pleased about something, turns out that CE Pandora had kissed him on the cheek for reasons unknown, they were small so take half of G's height and that's how small the CE siblings were and of course CE Prometheus had knocked him backwards after my question "What? I was concerned" he says, more like over protective "The only way for us to get off this island is by water or by air" says G who was recovering from the blow

I think for a while "If we go by air we might run into some Guardians" I think then look at the CE siblings who were currently enjoying themselves, chasing each other in a game of tag "By water it is!" I say while a kick-ass speedboat appears on the waters near me, black and gold color of course

Cue epic theme music for 2 minutes while I give a few important notes

CE siblings refer to Prometheus and Pandora who have the ability to switch sizes

My special move is Beta Pummel

I sometimes swear

**CRASH!**

"Well, that was fast" I say as I recover from a crash "Is everybody okay?" I ask while looking around, of course everyone was alright, little fazed maybe but still alright "Remind me to never hit 800005 mph or more" I say to G "How was that even possible?" G was about to answer when a minor earthquake shook the ground "Looks like reinforcements are here" says G, moments later two figures a boy with blue hair and a girl with red hair clad in black and gold, pop out of nowhere and kneel in front of me "It is an honor to serve you Herald of the Earth" says the girl "I am Garnet" she says as she stands up "And I am Gold" says the man as he also stands up, I smiled mentally, having the title Herald of the Earth wasn't bad "Now I need a place to stay" and in an instant the two grabbed me and ran/dragged me towards a door on a tree "Elevator, what a surprise" I say as we get in. The ride lasted a few minutes which involved the siblings sleeping peacefully on Garnet's hand

"How cute" she says while looking at them as if they were precious stones

"Does she act this often?" I ask Gold

"More often that you think, Herald" I give a small laugh then dodge a punch sent by Garnet

"Shhhh…You'll wake them up" she says

As the elevator stopped we stepped out to a lab of some sort, my new home is a big mansion/lab/factory. How cool is that? Here's my answer, WOOT!

I was led to my room which was behind a door with a symbol that consists of a golden letter H in a black circle

"This is the symbol for the Heralds" says Gold "Is there anything else you need Herald of the Earth?"

"Just call me Dave" I say, that title, even though I liked it, was way too formal

"As you wish si-I mean Dave" says Garnet

I head inside and look around, everything here looked like my stuff from the apartment. In fact….I'd say it was from my apartment, guess they saved everything before the fire

I turn my head to see that the CE siblings were still sleeping, our little brawl seemed to have tired them out

"I was just thinking" says G interrupting my thoughts "You can help them in a way that's possible"

"What the fuck do you mean G?" I say

"I know that you think they are helpless and weak because of their current forms"

"Come on G! This is Prometheus and Pandora we are talking about, two of the most dangerous Reploids in history, and you're saying that they're weak?" I say then give a small chuckle "What's your basis on saying that they're weak?"

"1, they're attacks are slow, 2, you blocked and deflected they're attacks, 3, and the most important one, they're Cyber-Elves" says G

My widen in realization, he was right, they are Cyber-Elves, moderately strong but very defenseless on their current forms, I fall down

"I hate jetlag, damn that pilot!" I say while on the Guardian Base all the pilots sneezed

"Dave, do you remember your first two projects at Path-E-Tech?" says G

"Of course I do! Project Black Stone and Sand Wall"

"And the contents?" he asks

"Project Black Stone was a method of converting material into data and vice versa while Sand Wall was a personality A.I. which was used….." if my eyes can get any wider I would look like a Giant Squid "Are you suggesting that I make a Biometal?" he was tilting up and down "Is that a nod?"

"Yes it is" says G while steadying himself "Now how about my suggestion?"

I think for a while "Fine, I'll do it" I say "Under one condition, you help me make Reploid bodies for them"

"Deal!" while things start popping out of nowhere "This place responds as well"

Now of course the original creator of the Biometal is Ciel but who said I couldn't, I first created the Reploid bodies and transferred the CE siblings into them, Prometheus alias Prothe has bluish hair, he is wearing a black shirt with gold trims and has the Heralds emblem on his right chest he also has black pants, he has brown skin, and black eyes, Pandora alias Para has green hair, black eyes, pale skin, she is wearing a white shirt with the Herald's emblem on her right chest, she also wears a sort of uniform black pants and gold edges as for their Biometals or what I call my creation Lifealloys for they are infused with my special programming called Black Wall, which the abilities vary to the user and the conditions and not to mention that the appearance is different, their activation however is the same as a Biometal's. Prothe's Lifealloy which I call Alloy Delta or Alloy D for short is diamond shaped, his main color is black, has a golden X, two small holes for eyes and a gemstone above them while Para's Lifealloy is Alloy Epsilon or Alloy E for short is pretty much the same as Alloy D but instead of having a golden X she has a cross that reach to each corner

"Impressive, dear father" says Para who was addressing me, my eye twitches a little

"Stop calling me that, okay?" I say to Para who just giggles at my response "I just created a body for you guys"

"In two days" added Prothe who was standing next to his sister "Not to mention the Lifealloys which I have to add is pretty impressive father"

Later

Prothe was being chased by the shots I sent at him which were the size of a boulder, eventually he loses them at a corridor where all of my shots collided into the wall

"You didn't have to send 49 shots at me!" yells Prothe

"52 actually" I say as I unmerge, I go back to my room in time to see Para trying to recover from falling down on the floor while laughing "You seem to be enjoying yourself Para"

"Sorry Dave, couldn't help it" she says, she was still giggling

"I don't know what's going on here but it seems fun" says Alloy E while floating out of her pocket

"I wouldn't mind joining the party" says Alloy D while floating out of Prothe's pocket

Later

The two decided to go and explore Innerpeace, and drag me along as well, they're first encounter with an actually person besides me, Gold and Garnet, was actually entertaining

"Wow…You're kinda cute for that age" said the guy

THWACK!

Alloy E had just smashed headfirst into the guy's head

"That's what you get for trying to flirt with her!" says Alloy E

SMACK!

Alloy D joined in and crashed his head

"That ones from Prothe!" says Alloy D

The man quickly walks away, not wanting to be roughed up even more, he turns the first corner he sees, Aile and Grey happen to be walking by when the man said "*grumble* stupid floating metal thingy*mumble*" of course from hearing that statement they run towards the direction the man came from while Aile makes a call "Prairie, we have Biometal sighting, can you confirm it?"

"Yes, it seems that there are three Biometals near your current location, one of which we identify as Model G, unfortunately the wielder declined our offer to stay at the Guardian HQ" says Prairie

I sneeze, someone's talking about me

"Okay guys, we gotta go" I say to the four of them "Don't ask why, just move"

We start to run, I look back to see that Aile was gaining on us, we continue running only to be blocked by Grey, in an alley, Aile comes in and blocks the other exit

"I'll only say this once" I said "Let's go guys"

"Megamerge!"

**Trader: That wraps up this chapter folks**

**Garnet: Why did you put me as a servant?**

**Gold: I don't mind**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Megaman**

Meanwhile, at the same time at the Guardian HQ

Vent has just arrived at the Command Room

"Please tell me there's a new mission, I can't take any more waiting" complains Vent, Prairie turns around along with her chair

"I'm afraid that Aile is currently doing the last on-" says Prairie but Vent interrupts her

"GET ME THERE NOW!"

With a sigh Prairie turns around while Vent runs towards the Trans-Server in the other room, the operators input the coordinates and Vent disappears

Back to us

Grey and Aile look in awe as they watch them transform, Prothe is a black and gold version of Model Z Megaman with a large golden X at his back, a black energy saber with a long golden hilt materializes in his hand, Para is a black and gold version of Model X Megaman with no buster, a large golden cross on her back

Vent appears out of nowhere

"Hey Aile I'm here to…" he begins but then he looks at me "…help?"

"Oh great, of all the situations it had to be cornered" I say "How much do I for the window?"

"Roughly 350,000 EC"

"Anyways, what's your relationship to the girl?"

"She's my twin" says Vent, I look at him, then back to her, then back to him, then back to her, back to him, and back to her, pale and dark brown, I see almost no resemblance except for the eyes

"Why are we being surrounded by two Guardians and a Hunter?" asks Prothe

I think for the first time, Vent notices the two behind me, eyes wide in shock as he sees Prothe and Para

"Where did you get the Biometal?" Aile finally said, apparently seeing three Megamerges pops a lot of questions

"Never telling ya" I say "You two handle Scarry over there, I deal with her"

Two Megamerges later

I was shielding myself from bullets sent by Aile, I counter with a few shots from my G-Rev grazing her left leg, she stops the gunfire and grabs her saber and charges, I block with my wrists and kick her, which she blocks, meanwhile Prothe was slashing madly at Grey who was frozen to his back by Para, she can summon ice, fire and lightning from her fingertips, Grey frees himself, uses A-Trans and turns into Aeolus and flies out of range, Vent chose to watch

"I thought you were supposed to help!" yells Aile as I karate chop her arm

"That was until I found out that he was involved" says Vent while pointing at me

"I never got to tell you my name didn't I" I say, duration of that phrase Aile got me in a head lock "Let go of me, let go of me you flat chested slut!"

I black out for what seems to be a while, I dream about my past

_I was five, careless, young, and smart, my mother had short black hair, a pretty face and was sick that time and had to stay home, it was raining that day and I had no idea what was about to unfold_

"_Mom? Why are you going out in the rain?" I ask as I watch my mom silently get up and walk out the front door_

"_I'm just going to walk for a while, I love you Dave" she says_

_In my opinion, she said it as if she was about to die, she continued down the road and took a turn to an alley, I silently follow her until she stops in front of a large and armed figure_

"_Did you bring the device?" the man said_

"_Yes I did, now leave my family alone" she said, a small glint of light meant that she was crying_

"_I'm sorry but our deal stated that you bring the device, I leave you and only you alone"_

_And acting entirely on instincts, she grabbed the man and brought out a small rectangular device_

"_You wouldn't dare!" shouted the man in shock "Only Mavericks are affected by that and the effects on humans are…"  
>"…Untested" she said as she pushed one button "But if it means protecting my family….I intend to die"<em>

_Then an explosion shook the place leaving nothing to the scene but piles of rubble and ashes, to the ones that responded , it felt like a mystery, to me, it felt like life gave me a slap, kick, punch, and a good beating_

"Ugh" was the first thing I said when I woke up "I feel like someone whacked me at the head then broke all my bones" I hear a slight grunt and turn to see Vent trying to restrict Aile who was trying to get to me "I'm at the airship, aren't I?"

"And in deep trouble" says Vent, apparently, after my little insult she had whacked me on the head and threw me to the wall, picked me up and threw me again and again

"Let her go, she's probably calm by now" I say, Vent let's her go then all hell breaks loose

It took a few hours to calm her down which included countless apologies, death threats, flailing, a chair, Model X being thrown like a baseball, a lot of screaming, crying and laughing from the two Alloys, they thought this was a daily occurrence, it was until Prairie called Ashe and Grey she calmed down

"That was fun" I say while Prothe and Para help me up "Very touchy about figure, isn't she?"

"Where did you get the Biometals?" asks Aile who decided to avoid the subject

"Good question" I answer, I look at her and she avoids eye contact "I would be happy to answer if D and E were here"

As if on cue the two Alloys walk in with their wielders, I mutter "Perfect timing…"

"Back from being scanned by Fleuve, who I must say, is pretty old" says Alloy E

"There are people here" Alloy D whispers "And please, call me Alloy D or D for short, this is Alloy E"

"E for short!" says Alloy E

Every eye, except mine and the siblings' were trained on the two floating, talking Alloys and their wielders

"Staring is rude" says Para "I'm Para" then she gives a small smile that made every guy in the room, except me and Prothe, go red

"I'm her brother Prothe" says Prothe "Flirt with her and I'll send you flying" and everyone who was looking at Para instantly looked away

"I made them" I say making everyone's attention turn to me "They are Lifealloys, created using my own resources and designs, Prothe and Para are identities I made for two Cyber-Elves" cue Prairie walking in, curious about the conversation "Prometheus and Pandora"

Silence then everyone was reaching for their Biometals faster than a wink but they stop once they hear stomping outside the room

"That would be the sound of 35 heavy gunners, 5 special forces, 6 snipers, 4 demolitions expert, and enough ammo to send Ouroborous flying into a black hole" I say, they whiten at this "Then again, it could be Mavericks raiding your airship"

Explosions shook the room, the door is blasted open by a reploid with orange armor, and weird looking weapons on her fist, and she then gets shot by a large cannon shell, knocking her out the ship

"Both, that's real handy" an army of Heralds march in "Who shot that?"

Mavericks start to surround us, all in their merged forms, start to destroy Mavericks; I was clearing my way with a giant sword, to the roof of the Guardian HQ, Maverick ships surrounded the entire airship

"Garnet," I say, Garnet appears in front of me "Get the Gradient ready"

"Already done Dave" she says and then disappears, then a large black airship which is 5 times larger than the Guardian HQ, with turrets, machine guns, missiles, lasers and whatever you name it, basically, it's interior is my home earlier converted into an airship only with more advanced systems, I enter the Main Control, Gold was operating the weapons system, Garnet was operating the Gradient

Grabbing the nearest Comm. I say "Initiate internal docking sequence, target Guardian HQ" turning to them "I always wondered how you teleport anywhere" pausing for a while to add effect "Now I know the answer, Portable Trans-Servers"

Then the Gradient was suddenly above the Guardian HQ, a much larger than the airship hole opens on the bottom and slowly swallows the seemingly small airship, it seems to have taken a lot of damage

"Internal docking completed, initiate repairs?" says Garnet, I give a nod, and she pushes one button then let the machine work

"Gold, keep firing at the Mavericks" I say and walk to the internal repair bay "Welcome to the Gradient, the most powerful airship in Heralds technology" at this point every single eye was on different parts of the Gradient, Ashe's was on the weapons system outside

Prairie just walked out the Guardian HQ, thanks me for the repairs and calls the other Chosen Ones to meet in the Main Control

20 minutes later, Grey enters the room followed by Aile, moments later, loud shouting could be heard, apparently Ashe was leading Vent, and then they got lost for a while

"This is going to be good" I say as they walk in, bickering louder than the gunfire and explosions outside

"I told you to follow Aile and Grey! Did you listen, no!" says Vent, frustrated at whatever happened

"I did follow them! I lost her at a corner!" shouts Ashe, sounds like she was about to hit him, time to intervene

"Quiet you two or I'll throw you out that window," I say then point at a nearby window "Without Biometals or parachutes or clothes"

This silenced them, Ashe was grumbling "I'm gonna get you", I better sleep with one eye open tonight or not sleep at all

"Seeing that I haven't introduced a few others and myself formally" I say, Gold stood up, he has finished destroying Mavericks, and others already fled at the sight of Gradient "Meet Gold, tactician and weapons expert" Garnet was at the pilot's seat "And Garnet my trusted pilot and operator" I grab Model G from my pocket and leave him floating in the air "Model G my biometal, I mostly call him G, and finally me, Dave, no last name, Herald of the Earth, the Earth Megaman"

"Can I add a title?" asks Ashe, I am going to regret nodding "How about 'The dude who owns an airship 10 times larger than the Guardian's but he's airsick so I should kick him for making us pay for the window'" I smack my forehead

She' going to get me good… oh well, I shall strike first

****

**Trader: I will give you a vase for an idea on my first strike**

**Merchant: Take pictures of her while sleeping and tell her that you'll sell it to Hunters**

**Trader: Sold! Here's your vase**


	4. Chapter 4

**The disclaimer is here!**

**I don't own Mega Man, Capcom does but I own everything else**

**A/N By own I mean that in a good destructive way**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Remind me again why I agreed to this" sighed Grey.

"Because I forced you" I said softly "Now quiet, you'll wake everyone up!"

In case you were wondering, we are currently in the Hunter's Camp, at night.

"Jeez, you sound like Ashe" said Grey.

That got me to yell softly "Don't compare me to that shape shifting bitch!" Grey backed off a bit, "She's gonna pay for insulting me."

Sneaking around the Hunter's Camp was easy, just create an EMP and knock out all security measures and then tiptoe around. Now for the real challenge, take pictures of Ashe while sleeping.

"Gotta love digital" I said as I took photos of Ashe, I also recorded her sleep talking and took a video of her shifting around. With that done I sneak outside the camp and run towards Gradient, then to my room and then sleep.**(A/N Weird much, no?)**

Morning comes and I wake up to find Ashe standing by the door, very, very, **very**, angry.

"Did Grey snitch on me?" I asked then quickly roll out the bed as Ashe's leg dropped "I'll take it as yes."

"Give me those photos, records, and videos!" she screamed as I ducked at the chair she threw.

"Fine, I'll give it to you under one condition" I said, she threw a punch and I blocked it with my hand "Beat me in a sparring match, no restrictions."

I run out the room to the nearest empty training room, I pass Vent on the way and said "If you see Grey, tell him I'm going to mangle him" then continue running while Ashe chase me around.

"Finally made it" I said then a fireball grazes my face "Oh shit!"

Ashe was here first and had already Megamerged and used A-Trans to turn to orange armored reploid I saw in the Guardian's HQ.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The chick on the airship is a Megaman too?" I shouted, then Megamerge.

Now basically I'd like to elaborate everything by going through long explanations, so here goes, she runs up then punches me with the Knuckle Busters, blowing me through a wall.

"You're attack didn't work" I said as I enter the room through the hole "I smothered your fist with my stomach."

"That's exactly where I was aiming!" she shouted then shot at me.

"My point exactly" I replied and take the hit.

Now if this was a football game and we were the players, Prothe was the commentary.

"And she turns into a giant crocodile…thing and fires at father" Prothe says to Para who watching the fight.

"Don't call me father!" I yelled then get hit by Bifrost's Croc'd Wheel.

Para found this actually funny and giggled a bit.

"GIGA CRUSH!" Ashe shouted then sent a flurry of bullets to each direction possible, I take each and every hit before I test it out.

"Sorry, but I don't go down easy" I yell to her "Exceed Overdrive! Apocalypse Form!"

The black parts of my armor quickly turns red, 6 cannons appear behind me connected by metal rods and joints to my back and to finish it, 3 pairs of golden wings behind the cannons.

"I've been deliberately damaging myself to get this to work" the cannons suddenly aim at Ashe, "Let me show you my special move" the cannons charge, "BETA PUMMEL!" all cannons fire at her, she dodges, then another set of cannons appear, "Oh, did I mention that they multiply every time I miss"

"Oh shi-" she said then I shot at her.

I unmerge and approach her with an extended arm, she was kneeling due to exhaustion, and I help her up and lead her to the clinic where Muguet and Rose from the Guardians were currently residing.

"Don't bother asking" I said and laid her down on the bed, "Sparring went a bit overboard."

"What happened to your hair?" Ashe managed to ask.

For the first time since unmerging I took notice of what she said, my hair turned red.

"Small side effect of Apocalypse," I said then walk out the door, "No worries, it ought to wear off."

It didn't.

3 days have passed since the fight and it still hasn't worn off.

Ashe already recovered from our "little" dispute, I already mangled the living crap out of Grey, which I had to say was oddly satisfying. The worst part is that I walked in on a conversation today.

"I swear! He looks a lot like him with that hair" Ashe said to the other Chosen Ones, the word him being saidas the topic of the day.

"Who looks a lot like him?" I asked, having noticed that I heard her she suddenly grows quiet, "Tell me Ashe, who's him? Who looks a lot like him?"

"Do you know about the announcement a few days ago?" she asked.

"The one that said Master Mikhail was retiring and that he's leaving it all to Master Thomas?"

Vent nodded, "That's the one."

"In truth, Master Mikhail didn't retire" said Aile, the atmosphere gone from tense to suspenseful.

"Oh….I guess he's still working then" I said.

"For an all knowing Megaman you sure can be dumb" said G.

Silence would be worth diamonds right now if it were gold.

Finally breaking the silence, Grey said "Master Thomas killed Master Mikhail with the aid of Thetis, Atlas, Siarnaq and Aeolus."

"That still doesn't answer my question" I stated, they were silenced again, I decided to take up the subject another day.

In a dark room at Legion

Thomas was sitting on a throne, a Model W behind him and the Four Evil Megamen were kneeling in front of him.

He shook his head, "Atlas, I am very disappointed at your failure."

The other two snickered at her while Siarnaq remained silent, she was trembling with fury and was ready to rip someone's *cough*Thetis*cough*Aeolus*cough* insides out.

She suddenly stood up, "It's not my fault!" the snickers were silenced, "There was this army and new Megaman and-" Master Thomas's head turned towards her.

"What new Megaman?" he asked in an almost terrifying and booming voice.

He suddenly looked over at the Model W behind him, "Atlas I will give you a chance, eliminate this Megaman and bring his Biometal."

Atlas teleported away. The other Megamen left the room, leaving Thomas behind.

"A new Megaman…" he said, he smiled evilly, "This changes everything."

I decided to visit Innerpeace, things were very calm around the city, the view of it at night always calms me. I casually stroll down the sidewalk, looking at the sights that passed as I walked, buildings, plants, lights, Lila. Wait…Lila? I quickly turn my head towards her and she was looking back at me. She went red.

"Uh…hi Dave" she said, I also went red though I couldn't feel it.

Of all the things I could say right now all I said was "Why are you red?" Stupid me, why not say "Hi" or "Hello."

"Well….you're red to" she said as her face went red to redder.

"_You like her don't you?_" G thought mentally.

"_Shut up G! And what if I do?_" I thought.

"_You could tell her, it is very obvious."_

Refocusing my attention to Lila, she was already leaving, too bad I guess.

I realized that she was also running. Why is she running? Look around to find debris scattered all over the place.

"MAVERICK ATTACK!" someone shouted.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I said, then run towards the center of Innerpeace, armies and armies of Mavericks were wreaking havoc, Mechaniloids crushing buildings, randomly resurrected Pseudoroids were thrashing, and all were being controlled by one Megaman on a roof.

"Keep destroying! This ruckus is enough to draw him out!" she shouted.

By the time I got there in Megaman Form, started killing off Mavericks, Mechaniloids and Pseudoroids. I took them all down in one blow.

"HOLY!" Ashe shouted as Grey, Aile, even Vent, and the Alloy siblings' (Prothe and Para) jaw dropped at this marvelous feat.

"Alright! You're next Atlas!" I shouted, then a shot misses me by a mile and a half, "And yes I do know your name so come down."

Atlas jumps down with her charge attack and sends flames towards me. What would any rational person do? Dodge. Unfortunately, smart as I am, I'm not that rational and tackled the flames head and crash on.

Fortunately, being a Megaman with armor has its perks as I went through the flames to score a punch to her face and give her a black eye, that and a short term concussion.

"Oof" she went as she recovered from the hit, "You little basta-" I shot her before she could even continue swearing.

"What were you going to call me?" I taunted, I got her really pissed at me, as in very pissed.

"I've had enough!" she shouted, "I was sent to destroy you and take your Biometal."

"Baby you have a lot of rice to eat before facing me" I said, then conjure a pile of rice to drop on her head. That was my worst idea ever. She took out another Biometal, more specifically, a Model W.

Worried looks were glued to the faces of everyone who saw it, from Gradient to the ground. Heck even I was a bit startled at it.

"Double Megamerge!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything, specifically Megaman, I own everything else**

Unlike the usual Megamerging protocol, she was neither swallowed by light nor flames. No. She was engulfed by a dark and evil aura. I could feel strong power coming from the very center off it.

Quickly, I turned towards where they were watching and mouthed "Help me out here."

They all Megamerge to help me but were suddenly occupied by the Mavericks that were randomly appearing. Too late I guess. And too bad for me, now I'm going to have to face a rampaging Maverick Model WF Megaman which was still in the process of Megamerging with the Model W. My mind was giving off radical thoughts, if I strike her now, I'll win but at what cost? The risk of being absorbed by Model W. If she finishes then I'm doomed.

The aura vanishes and I swear that each second of this fight was going to be torture. For short…I'm doomed and screwed.

All her armor was now a dark shade of gray, her red eyes even redder, and to top it off, spikes at the end of her Knuckle Busters. She looks at me with a look of disgust.

"Damn! Too hesitant" I said to myself, "Moving on then!"

I was sent back by her spiked Knuckle Busters, the tips broke through armor and wounded me a little. Let me rephrase that. It gorged me, spreading drops of blood to the ground. And that wasn't enough for her, she came after me, pinned me to the ground and started beating my face. Although painful as it might have been, I consider myself very lucky, she hit me with the no spike parts.

"Die you little git!" she shouted and punched me on the gut with spikes.

"Ladies first you suckah!" I retorted, then using the combined the efforts of punching and shooting at the same time, I targeted face and blew her a very decent distance from me, only to dash behind me after recovering and attack me with a charged attack.

A shot hits her face, much to no effect but a distraction to give enough time for me to get up. There was enough power run 10 cities within her and to mention that she might have a few steroids. One thing might work on her though…..Apocalypse it is.

"Exceed Overdrive! Apocalypse" I shout and turn into my Apocalypse Form, "Time to end your world!"

Each time I shot her, she got hit, each time I missed, I got more cannons, the more cannons I get the more hits she gets, and the more hits she get the more damage. Put simply in a math equation.

Cannons x Misses + Hits = Damage

One of the shots hit a nearby building.

"Collateral damage….damn it" I mutter as the building leaned to the right and then fell.

Atlas snuck up behind me, put her weapons together to form a colossal Knuckle Buster and punched the living crap out of me, repeatedly. I gave her a bruise on her cheek. I pinned her to the ground and smacked her bruised face, she throws me off and sends fireballs to my direction. This fight seemingly went forever until…

"Enough of this! Beta Pummel!" I shout then the cannons aim…charge….shoot…..and…miss, "Damn it you cheeky bastard!"

She goes into Overdrive and with all her might, shoves both Knuckle Busters into the ground, causing a giant wave of fire.

A giant robotic fist came out of the ground, blocking the wall of fire, punching Atlas into the air, she landed with a "thud", and loud music played saying, "Oh shit! Holy shit!" then a big dome top head with two yellow dots as eyes pop out of the ground, a rectangle opens at the bottom center of the face part, revealing a man with a weird gun.

"Die Atlas for not getting hit!" he shouted and fired a light blue laser at her, but she managed to transport away, leaving a huge crater on the ground. The robot left by going underground. And Atlas left a flame shaped data floating on where she once was.

"What just happened?" I ask to no one in particular, the recently appeared Mavericks retreated making the other Chosen Ones unoccupied, "Thanks for the distraction by the way."

"You're welcome" Aile said, she puts her ZX-Buster into her holster and walk towards the crater.

The others follow her suit as they all approach the large crater, although cautious of the floating data.

"This looks like a DNA Core, only different" Grey referred. The data suddenly twitched and flew towards me, I Demerge and the data started orbiting Model G.

"Model G?" I asked.

"Yeah Dave?" he asked

"What the hell is going on here!" I said, "First Atlas Megamerges with a Model W, then a random person fires a laser at her and then she leaves something after escaping, and just what is happening to the data!"

"You can clearly see that this data is being absorbed by me" he replied casually.

"…Oh" was all I could say. I took a step forward and my foot landed with a little "splish". I realize that my foot was on something wet. A pool of blood. A pool of _my_ blood. I'm bleeding.

"Guys, seeing as I'm not unconscious I would like to say one thing" I said, getting weaker by the minute, "I'm bleeding, help me."

My vision blurred a bit but I'm still conscious, I was slowly tipping, my own weight being pulled by gravity and landed on the ground.

Ironically there was a big rock where my head landed. Must I always travel back unconscious?

_BONK_

"Gravity thou art a heartless bitch" I murmured before going unconscious.

**Now let's fast forward to waking up shall we?**

"Ugh" I muttered before getting up, "I think I lost a lot of blood there," I pause, "Or might be that rock."

"More likely both, although I would like to add exhaustion to your statement" G said, floating out of god knows where.

A small flame comes out of him and started moving up and down leaving a blazing trail of letters.

"Ha! Finally free! Huzzah! Hurray! Huzray!" it wrote.

"What the heck are you?" I ask the flame. It started weaving around the air.

"I'm Pyro, the fire catalyst. I came from the data G absorbed. Nice to meet yah."

"Nice to meet you Pyro, I am Dave and this is Model G."

"I know that already, I dug around G's memory so don't bother introducing the others."

"Oh…I guess we don't have to bother with pleasantries anymo-" I notice that Pyro changed shape to an exclamation mark, and of all the mixed up random events that happened so far, what could possibly cause this?

I got the answer in a form of banging noise outside my room. Curiosity got the better of me and head for the door.

_KSHHHH-CHINK_

What I saw will either be expected or unexpected depending on the reader.

"The horror….." I mutter, I just saw the most horrifying thing I ever saw, and possibly most private.

For reasons as to myself I have decided to try and forget what I saw, but I'll give you a give you a hint.

tuo gnikam ehsA dna tneV was I. It's backwards (Skip to the end so you won't have to decipher it)

I quickly step back and the doors click shut.

"Disgusting, I hope that this ends quickly" Pyro wrote.

"The horror….." I repeated to myself. That was very disturbing.

"Most likely that they were worried about you and he wanted to take her mind off things" G said, floating up and down. I noticed that there was a slight shade of red on his face.

"The horror…." I said again. I was speechless at what I saw and those two words were all I could say.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!"

Then Pyro hit me in the face, strange though, being a flame his temperature was lukewarm, almost cold yet almost hot.

"Ouch! The horror…." I said for the last time. I wanted to see Pyro's reaction to it.

"I give up! G! You shut him!" then Pyro disappeared.

Seconds passed then…

"Hahahaha!" I laughed, holding on to the table for support.

"Hehehehehe!" G laughed, landing on the table I was holding.

Then Pyro reappeared, and started dancing around the room.

"What's going on? I disappear for a while then I heard laughter" Pyro wrote.

I stared at him then continued laughing. His reaction was priceless.

"Very funny…." he wrote before turning into a baseball bat and proceeded to bash me to next Tuesday. Mind you it is a Tuesday.

That and I ran out the room, dodging(and failing to do so) Pyro and ran about 3 laps before he cornered me and bashed me repeatedly.

"Not the face! Not the face" I pleaded while shielding myself from the bat.

Apparently contended, he stopped the assault and I let my guard down. Biggest mistake of the day.

_CRASH!_

I was launched into the air and went through the window. Good news is that we weren't airborne. Bad news is…..

"AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOO!" I sneezed, it was snowing.

"Homerun!" Pyro wrote before disappearing,

Grey saw the entire event, and now was gawking at the mess left behind.

"I think I'm _waaaay_ to outdated for this" Model A said.

"You and me both" Grey agreed.

Aile also saw these events unfold and was now resisting an urge to laugh.

"This is too random" Model X stated. Aile, after resisting finally gave a nod.

Prairie on the other hand was just standing there, watching.

"Sis…if you could see them now…" she says then a tear runs down her face.

I head back inside towards my room to rest on my bed. As I lay down my head I remember what has happened today, do I really like Lila?

**Undeciphered: I saw Vent and Ashe making out**

**ON more impotant news:**

**I'm about to remove some people even though that they only had a short time on this story, I feel sorry for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Megaman(although I would love to)**

I went inside the Gradient, I was cold and wet because I melted the snow around me when I landed.

"*cough* Remind me to never,_ never_ make fun of Pyro" I said to G.

"No need. You'll learn to remember it eventually" was his reply.

I paused for a while, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Then I took one step forward and tripped, darn shoelaces.

Only I didn't trip on my shoelaces, looks like Pyro set tripwires all over Gradient before vanishing again.

"That smart little fireball!" I shouted to no one. Now I have to spend the day removing wires while avoiding them.

In a distance on my left I could see a random Guardian cursing every time he fell down.

On my right a random Herald soldier was skillfully dodging every wire, applying a little gymnastics every once in a while.(Makes us look better _no?_)

Behind me was the door I came in. And lastly in front of me was a Diamond infused Ceratanium wall, impossible(almost) to break.

I went out the door and into the harsh, cold weather. Then I circled around Gradient to my room, broke the window and went inside to warm myself.

"I still feel like I'm forgetting something….." I said, and in comes the part where I think it gets funny.

**30 minutes later. Give or take a few seconds of deadly silence.**

I sniffed the air, I smell something cooking. Hotdogs…maybe bacon?

"What's that smell?" I asked, G appeared and I heard a small chuckle.

"If you should know, it's you on fire" he replied, my eyes grew wide in panic and I rolled all over the floor.

"That's right boy! Roll over!" Pyro wrote while materializing out of thin air. I stood up and…

"Why you little *Warning: the content of this expression is so awesome yet bad at the same time, do not try this at home* while you *Again with the excruciating censored(I'm lazy so I put the censored)* and yet you still *Blah blah bla- CHEEZEBURGER! LOLCATS! I LIKE TO LOOK AT FANFIC! MY HANDS CAN TALK! Blah blah blah*. I'm gonna *This….is….SPARTAAAAAAA!* murder you with *NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Annoying Orange laugh, quite convenient for blocking out parts that either have no definite meaning or really, _really_ bad)*."

I stopped when I saw that he was cowering in fear(if you can count shaking and moving away as cowering in fear) and he started writing in the air. I stopped him before he could finish.

"No, if you're going to say sorry then say it, don't write it." I said. He was dead silent.

"S-s-sor-ry" he squeaked. He seemed to have difficulty speaking but I ignored it.

I am going to regret making him talk that day for the rest of my life. Here's how he spent the rest. I can only hope that later he will stop. I hope.

32 minutes later, he was screaming around Gradient like a 6 year old who had 12 cups of sugar. His voice so high in pitch that he even broke all the glass.

After that he went to the Repair Bay and toppled tables, spilled oil, crashed and burned things. Good thing that the Guardian HQ finished repairs a few days ago(airship got wrecked very badly).

_After_ that he went back to yelling only he somehow teleported to the Guardians and started screaming "I can talk! I can talk." Very embarrassing if I might add.

To make matters worse Prairie called. "Uh… Dave can you _please_ get whoev-FOR THE LAST TIME! THAT IS NOT A BASEBALL BAT! Just get him please, thanks!"

As I said….I'm going to regret making him talk that day. Although I might as well see through it.

I took the Tran-Server located somewhere in the Gradient. It was a short trip, I mean it took only a few seconds to walk, open the door, step in and go somewhere else.

I stepped out of the Tran-Server and into a corridor. Just in time to see Pyro set ablaze the floor.

"This gives a new meaning to 'go to hell'" I muttered. I jumped in the air and did a summersault. Pyro was yelling something that sounded like a joke.

I caught him with one hand and yelled "Pyro! SHUT THE MOTHER FUCK UP!"

I hoped that it did the trick. And it did, first he was silent for a moment then started writing "Sorry" in the air. Then he put out all the flames he started. Then welded a long but well written apology on a ceiling using bits of metal.

"I seriously think that a direct apology is better than a note of metal" I said.

"Um...I think I'd avoid a few Guardians for many weeks" Pyro wrote.

"Why?" I asked "It's not like you set someone on fire" I was responded to by dead silence "You didn't…."

"I actually did…." One word for this !

And off we went to Gradient, this time jumping out the window. Again. I'll pay it later.

You know the best part of me jumping out windows is that I land exactly where I want to be.

"I don't know how but I always seem to land at where I want to be."

"One of the perks on being the Earth Megaman" G said. "You always land on something you like or somewhere you are supposed to be."

I thought for a while and finally decided to jump out another window. I fell for a few minutes until I hit something warm, wet and grainy. I landed on a beach near Sapphire Cave, a very popular tourist attraction where the sand has a slight shade of blue and the cave itself is deep and illuminated by dazzling Sapphires and bluish light. That's the good part, the bad part is that once I entered I was met by a few Mechaniloids and Mavericks along with four different colored figures at the back, they were walking with their backs turned to me as if they didn't notice me. Good thing they did. Because by the time they got far enough I was already sweating from not making noise and standing still. When they go far enough from me I'm going to start busting Mavericks in my range without them hearing.

"Just a little more and….Megamerge!" I said then charged at the nearest Galleon. My G-Revs started to shift until it was covering my entire arms in armor. Then it suddenly glowed red. Fire Catalyst.

"Nice, I think I'll call these Blaze Arms" I said then punched the Galleon on the torso. The torso melted and so did the rest leaving a metallic, shiny puddle. I looked at the rest only to find some of them already chopped to pieces or having bullet holes on their heads.

"You're very late. They are further away from us" I said. And Para walked into view.

"Sorry." She said "Someone set Vent on fire." Pyro set Vent on fire….I should have seen that with my own eyes!

"I bet that was funny to watch" I whispered. Vent entered my field of vision.

"What?" he asked. I was very tempted to tell him but it would be suicidal and hilarious at the same time.

"By the way….where's Aile?" I asked.

"She was tired so I didn't want to disturb her, I left Grey and Prothe with her."

He nodded and turned to slice through the head of a Galleon. I saw tears forming in his eyes. Wanted to have time to wonder what happened as a Galleon Assualt lunged at both of us. I simply caught it in the head and it melted like a popsicle in a volcano.

We attacked silently as possible while moving slowly towards the four Megamen. Particularly speaking, I know exactly what happened. I just wanted to clarify whether or not it was the truth. We went deeper into the Sapphire Cave. I occasionally stop to admire the natural placement of the gemstones. Oh how exhilarating to observe. Back to work.

So we kept fighting towards the deep parts of the cave. Then we had to maneuver against traps.

I tripped on a wire while dodging a laser. "OH GOD!" I thought. I froze for a minute and waited. Then alarms went off and a Mechaniloid was approaching quickly.

Let's just say that I was able to defeat the Mechaniloid and got to the back of the cave, I told the others to get out and died while fighting 4 Maverick Megamen using Model Ws. In the end I died and destroyed the Model Ws they used, and everything that I did, everything I made, everyone I met either forgot about me or disappeared from existence. And that folks was the short tragic and yet humorous tale of me.

Before I end this story I leave you with this parting message:

I shall return on the time the misery will end,

I shall live again when the time comes

And I shall fight for others that forgot me.

**END**

**WOW THAT WAS SHORT…..**

Sorry I had to end it quickly, plenty stories to do, if you have any concerns don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review.


End file.
